Catch ya since the first Meeting
by MoonyRi
Summary: Eine lustige FF über Menschen die beide das gleiche wollen aber absichtlich das Gegenteil tun. Auch was schaut einfach mal rein grins
1. Prolog

Hi! wink Schön das ihr vorbeischaut! Das hier wird eine wasch echte Slashstory und wem das nicht schmeckt den bitte ich sie lieber nicht zu lesen. 

Ich ratsche mal kurz runter, dass der guten Rowling das ganze Potter Universum gehört und ich es mir, wie viele andere nur ausborge, um meiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen .

Diese FF entsteht gerade und ich werde, nur als Vorwarnung, nicht regelmäßig die Kapitel hineinstellen. Da ich 1.Von der lieben Schule beansprucht werde und 2. weil ich nicht gerne unter Druck arbeite.

Sorry ist so, aber wer sagt mir denn das ihr die Story überhaupt weiterlesen möchtet? grins

Sagen wir's so ich hoffe es.

Genug gequatscht fangen wir an!

**_Catch ya since the first Meeting!_**

Prolog 

Diese Geschichte handelt von Menschen die sich selbst schworen den jeweils anderen niemals eine Chance zu geben, Gehschweigeden zu vertrauen.

Für sie war es abwegig einander zu mögen oder respektieren.

Ein Mal angefangen wurden ihre Streitigkeiten zur Routine und beide waren zu stur diese zu unterbrechen um es anders zu versuchen.

Ihr Glück war des andern Leid ...

Des andern Freude glich einer Folterung ...

Nichts war ihnen heiliger als sie selbst ...

Jeden Tag wurde an einer neuen Gemeinheit gebastelt, eine verschwörerischere Intrige gesponnen ...

Ihr Ziel ...

Den anderen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen ...

Wenigstens für einen Moment den Blick auf sich und sonst niemanden zu spüren ...

Der Einzige sein der in diesen Augenblick seine ganze Gefühlswelt zum beben

bringt ...

_**Lasset die Spiele beginnen.**_

_**Und uns beobachten wie sich diese Geschichte entwickelt.**_

_**Ihr werdet sehen wie amüsant es sein kann, wenn zwei Menschen:**_

_**Um jedes Gefühl verlegen sind.**_

_**Sich in nichts in Uneinsichtigkeit nachstehen.**_

_**Und bereit sind für einander die Welt untergehen zu lassen.**_

_**Mal gucken wie sie sich anstellen ...**_


	2. Ein Tag an dem man am besten im Bett ble...

_**Und weiter geht's!**_

_**Was mein Englisch betrifft, es ist mies als nicht wundern. grins unschuldig **_

_1.Kapitel_

_Ein Tag, an dem man am besten im Bett bleibt ..._

‚Dieser Koch... sorry diese blöden Winzlinge haben wirklich nicht mehr alle an der Waffel!! Seit diese Granger sämtliche Hauselfen, so mir nichts dir nichts, befreit hat, scheinen die das Kochen verlernt zu haben!!'

Ein Blick zum Prinzen Slytherins sagte mir das es ihm nicht unbedingt besser erging.

Überhaupt das er ganz weiß um die Nase war, (und ich meine blasser als sonst!!) bereitete mir schon Sorgen.

Also machte ich mich daran Draco aufzumuntern.

„Ich glaube die haben die Huffelpuff's in die Küche gelassen. Kein anderes Haus könnte soviel flasch machen."Fing ich an zu witzeln.

Draco nickte nur, seine volle Konzentration hatte aber nicht ich, sondern eben eine des Hauses das soeben Zielscheibe meiner Beleidigung gewesen war.

„Draco?" ich rüttelte ihn kurz an der Schulter. Keine Reaktion.

Gut dann anders!

„Gefällt dir eine aus Dachsbau?"erkundigte ich mich mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraun.

Die blonde Schlange schreckte hoch und starrte mich an als ob ich der kürzlich einen Türrammen mitgenommen hätte.

„Sonst geht's dir noch gut Blaise, oder?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, bestens! Wenn nicht das Dachsloch dann ..."ich überlegte und ließ meinen Blick in die Richtung schweifen, in welche unser junger Prinz eben noch total fasziniert geklotzt hatte.

Das Ergebnis war überraschend, um es milde auszudrücken.

Unterdessen, während ich diese äußerst erstaunliche Erkenntnis erlangte, hatte sich mein lieber Freund doch tatsächlich gedacht er könne sich aus der Affäre ziehen indem er einfach Leine zieht!

Tolle Utopien die dieser Junge hat. Echt beneidenswert!

Schon nach der nächsten Abzweigung konnte er sich als 'gefangen' betrachten.

(_böse lach_)

Na dann lasst uns sehn was als nächstes geschieht! . 

Ich hoffe der Anfang hat euch gefallen und ihr denkt euch nicht "Nicht schon wieder so eine Slash Story!"Kopf schüttel

Es könnte durchaus sein das ihr was findet was ihr schon kennt.

Aber was soll's?

Mein Stil ist anders so wie jeder andere

Also hoffe ich ihr lest sie dennoch, auch wenn ich kurz meine Meinung gesagt habe ...

(Und das schon am Anfang )

Batschi klein Ri Moony .


End file.
